Your Going Down
by JustAGirlWithAQuill
Summary: Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff go out to get snacks one Saturday night, what could go wrong? More than you know... Please read : it is actually better than it sounds. Its just not a bunch of fluff, letting you know ; and adommy/lambiff story! -Justine


**A/U: Hello(: ! This is from my song fanfiction, to the song of 'your going down' by sick puppies. It started to get long so i made it its one fan ficiton! I really hope you like it! It took me FOREVER to write this! So i didnt get to edit yet, bear with me! :P R&R(:**

**Disclamber: I own nothing! Not Tommy, Not Adam, Not Brittney or Madison or Mark. ((Brittney is one of my best friends who made me put her in here. She also came up with the other characters.)) ENJOY!  
**

* * *

YOUR GOING DOWN BY SICK PUPPIESAdam POV

"BABY BOY!" Tommy wined on Saturday night. I laughed and than answered, "GLITTERBABY! WHATS WRONG?" equally wined, except jokingly mocking him.

"Were out of food! I'm so hungry!" Tommy said hugging me. I couldn't help but laugh and say that we will go food shopping tomorrow but can go to WaWa for now to grab something to snack on. We headed out to the car and got in.

When we got there I parked the car and got out. Tommy ran in and straight toward the chips. "Can we get these? PPPLLLEEEAASSSEE!" Tommy wined at me while pointing toward the 'Baked Lays'. I laughed and grabbed the bag. Tommy than ran to the ice cream and picked out a big jug of chocolate. Than ran around to get toppings to go with it.

I decided to just stand at the counter and wait for him to finish. Or else I would be chasing him around the ENTIRE place!

He came up to me with about a million things in his hands with a big grin plastered on his face. "Done?" I asked him. He nodded and we got into line.

We were the next in line so I went to grab my wallet. "DAMN! I think I left my wallet in the car!" I cursed to myself. "Glitterbaby, could you go grab my wallet? Ill wait here and hold everything."

"Of course! This stuff is heavy!" He replied to me smiling. I grabbed everything out of his hands. I than kissed him as a 'thank you' and he walked out.

Tommy POV

"Glitterbaby, could you go grab my wallet? Ill wait here and hold everything." Adam asked me, this stuff was heavy! The ice cream, whip cream, chocolate sprinkles, rainbow sprinkles, cherries, and chocolate sauce.

"Of course! This stuff I heavy!" I answered while laughing. He grabbed everything out of my hands and gave me a 'thank you' kiss. I walked out and had to look around for a second to remember where he parked the car. I felt my phone vibrate and looked to see who texted me. It said: Baby Boy 3 . I laughed and clicked read, it said:

Right side, about six or seven down. (;

I laughed, and looked behind me. Adam was nodding his head with a smirk on his face, I mouthed 'thank you' and went to find it.

"So you gay huh?" I head a guy say behind me. I turn around to see whom he is talking to. Much to my dismay, he was talking to me. He also, wasn't alone. There were two of them, about six feet and some inches. They were obviously from the hood, and built. Honestly, I was scared.

"I'm talking to you f-" The other one started to say. I knew what he was going to say, and I couldn't hear him say it. I just walked faster and he grabbed my arm. He also didn't finish what he was going to say, which was good for me. I have been called it before, but each time it makes me feel like there is something wrong with me.

"I saw you kiss him. HA! You wana jump me don't yah!" He said with a smirk on his face. His grip on my arm was so tight that I knew it was going to leave a bruise. "I can see you do! HA! Your soo gay!" The other one said pulling my head back by my hair. It hurt so badly! I could have sworn he actually pulled some of my hair out. He didn't seem to like the fact that I didn't give any reaction. I wish I had, because this time he grabbed all of my hair and yanked it down.

I couldn't help but whimper. I tried to yell, but it hurt so bad that my brain just couldn't function. It didn't seem to want to send the screams to my mouth.

"HA! Whimper? God, your so gay." The one holding onto my arm said. "Lets see what comes out of you when I do…THIS!" he emphasized 'this' by pulling my arm behind my back and bending it up. That time I let out a yell. They both exchanged smirks; I guess they liked to make me scream.

The man let go of my hair and punched me in my right side. I screamed again. It hurt so badly, like someone hit me with a pound of bricks.

It all than seemed to flow together.

The punches that made my face ach. The kicks that make my knees go out in pain. My head hitting the pavement as I fell. When their feet connected with my side and make me cry out in pain. I was praying that they would stop. I was praying that if they didn't, that I would just die soon. I was crying and they were yelling at me, "That's what you get for being a FAG!" Being called that hurt worst than all the pain they were causing. I knew they were not going to stop, and I was, at this point, prying to die soon. Than I heard some girl yelling, "STOP! STOP! STOP!" I turned my head to see who was yelling this, it was a huge mistake. One of them kicked me right in the face. I knew that my nose was broken, the blood was running down my face. The only thing that kept me from slipping into the darkness was the voice of that girl that never stopped yelling for them to stop this to me.

Adam POV

I went to get a basket because I kept dropping everything, than I went back to where I was before. I was just standing there waiting for Tommy to come back. _Why is he taking so long? _I wondered to myself, I just brushed it off though. I figured that this ice cream was going to melt so I went to go put it back when I heard "Are you Adam Lambert?" . I turned around and saw these two teenage girls. I smiled; I love seeing my teenberts. "Last time I checked!" I replied to one of them.

"Oh my god!" The one said to the other, they sort of looked like twins. Both kind of short. Dark hair, but one had highlights and one had a hot pink streak in hers. Both had an equal tan, with Asian looking features.

"Well, I know your probably really busy but could we just get a quick picture?" The one with highlights asked.

"Of course! I'm actually pretty bored," I laughed. "By the way, are you two twins?" I asked them. I mean, I was curious.

"Yeah! My name is Brittney" The one with the pink streak said. "You're my idol!" she added at the end.

"Aw, thank you! I also love your name! Its so pretty!" I smiled. "What's your name?"

"Madison, I love you!" She answered, they were both so cute!

"Madison, that's pretty too!" I looked down at what they were wearing and I noticed that Brittney had on a fan club t-shirt while Madison had on my lightning bolt jacket. "Aw, you guys are wearing me!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is actually hers. I felt so un-glamish." Madison said pointing to her twin.

"Well, Brittney, would you like me to sign them?" I asked. The way her eyes lit up made my heart melt.

"Yes! Wait, I don't have a sharpie on me."

"Don't worry, I have one." They both gave me odd looks. I laughed, "I had it from earlier and forgot I had it." I explained to them, they both laughed.

"YAY! Thank you so much!" Brittney exclaimed. Madison offered to hold my basket for me as I signed both things, so I thanked her and handed it to her. We than took a picture and I asked them if they had a twitter. "Yeah, why?" Brittney asked me.

"To tweet you both later!" I said to both of them. They both told me what they were and I saved them. Than they said they had to leave and go find their step dad Mark or something. I gave them both a hug goodbye and smiled to myself. I still think it's crazy that two teenage girls get so excited to see me; it's just me!

I was just standing there in the freezer section wondering to myself where Tommy was; he was gone for ten minutes!

"MARK! SOMEONE! HELP! A GUY IS GETTING BEAT UP IN THE PARKING LOT!" I heard Madison come in screaming. I dropped the basket, time stopped. I just knew, I just knew 'a guy' was Tommy. My Glitterbaby.

I ran out into the parking lot to see Tommy on the ground, beaten. Two 'thugs' on top of him, they are beating him. I hear Brittney screaming at them to stop and for, which I was guessing was mark, running past me to go help.

"Brittney call 911!" He was yelling while running past her. She took out her phone and did just that. I didn't even know I was running toward them, I didn't even notice I was over there until I pulled the one guy off of Tommy and punched him in the face. He punched my in my chest and it hurt. He was defiantly fit, and this was nowhere near to a close fight. I didn't care though; this was my Glitterbaby.

I punched the guy in the face this time and I heard his nose break. He just punched my in the arm and ran off laughing with the other man. I looked down to my left and saw Tommy. He looked dead, beaten and broken. I was about to pick him up when Mark, I think, told me not to touch him. He said that he was a paramedic and would see what he could do if it was okay with both him and Tommy. I knew that traffic in this town was ridiculous, and anything 911 wasn't what you would call 'speedy'.

I of course answered yes, and than he leaned down and asked, "Hello Tommy. My name is Mark and I am a paramedic. Would you like me to see if I can do anything or just wait for the ambulance?"

He looked like it was all he could do just to shake his head up and down, to signal yes. So Mark leaned down and started looking at him. "Brittney, go grab my bag from the car." He told her calmly. She came back with a big black bag.

~GLAMBERTNICKELBACKAVATARFAN~

Tommy POV

As soon as the EMTs put me on the stretcher, I allowed myself to pass out, slip into the darkness. I trusted that if anything went wrong that they could save me. When I woke up I was hooked up to multiple IVs, and on a hospital bed. The room was all white and it hurt my eyes at first when I opened them. I blinked a few times and they adjusted than I saw Adam sitting in the corner. I tried to sit up but a jolt of pain shot though me, than it all came rushing back. I whimpered in the thought of it, and I guess Adam heard me because than he was by my side.

"Ssshhhh….its okay Glitterbaby. Just stay still, you will be fine. The doctors said that there was no permanent damage. I mean, you will have to stay here for two weeks, but I think it's a fair trade." He said looking into my eyes. "I just wish that I could have said thank you for the girl for saving my life" I responded to him. He gave me a questing look like he didn't understand. "That girl who was yelling 'STOP! STOP! STOP!' she was the reason I didn't slip into the darkness. Knowing someone cared, having something to hold onto. I just that I could have thanked her. And, Matt was it?"

"Brittney. That was the girl who saved your life. Madison was her sister, who ran in to get MARK and I to help you." I just looked at him. I mean, it was nice to know their names. I just didn't understand how knowing their names helped me. He just smiled at me, and shook his head. "They stayed here with me, I didn't want to be alone waiting for you. And the police made Mark and I come to get checked out," He informed me. He than walked away and too the door. I watched him as he disappeared behind the door and cam back with Mark and I'm guessing Brittney and Madison. Tears ran down my face as they walked in, I thought I would never be able to thank them.

They all introduced themselves and I thanked them. Making sure to tell them all that I was so thankful and how they saved my life.

"I always wanted to meet you…but not like this…" Brittney said holding onto my hand after I thanked her last. "You saved my life, I'm glad that I met you. All of you" I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/U: It followed the song right? Well if you havent heard it, listen to it! its sooo good! than tell me if it followed it(: I really do hop that you liked it! you have NO IDEA how long it took me to write this! R&R? It means you love me(: Btw, take the poll on my wall! Glittery thank yous! -Justine  
**


End file.
